SelfAnalyses and Planning
by CassandraD
Summary: Tyr's plan to conquer
1. Default Chapter

Title: Self-Analyses and Planning  
  
Author: CassandraD  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned them I would write for the show.  
  
In the gym the silence was broken by the sound of Tyr's exertions. Muscles straining against gravity, lifting the weighted bar above his chest and lowering it again and again. The movements' automatic, requiring no thought. His mind free it seemed to separate, his thoughts drifting with no conscious pattern. Almost an exercise in free association.  
  
Baby I've been searching like everybody else  
  
Can't say nothing different about myself  
  
Ever since the Dragans destroyed my Pride I had lived to achieve retribution. Looking after my own interests and planning the destruction of my enemies. I did things I am not proud of.  
  
Sometimes I'm an angel  
  
And sometimes I'm cruel  
  
I accepted contracts if the price was right. I became one of the most feared and highly paid mercenaries in three galaxies. My name synonymous with death. I was a killer, part of me still is.  
  
And when it comes to love  
  
I'm just another fool  
  
I crossed Naz to save Medea. I thought I would build a life with her. But I could not stay with her and destroy the Dragans. When I did return Medea did not want me. Now I realize my plans to rebuild the Kodiak had changed far more than I had realized.  
  
Yes I'll climb a mountain  
  
I'm gonna swim the sea  
  
I must build the framework for my son to unite the Prides. But Tamerlain will need allies loyal to him. He will need brothers. Their Mother will give them excellent survival instincts. It adds difficulty that my chosen believes I could never want her. I was a fool to say I could never be interested in a million years. She has proven herself superior to all other options.  
  
There ain't no act of God girl  
  
Could keep you safe from me  
  
She is loyal to a fault. Once I have her word she will be bound to me, her code of honor will not allow her to leave. Ladrone will not pose a problem. As a rival he is insignificant. He can be removed with a few words spoken in the company of certain acquaintances informing them he is still alive. Undoubtedly Dylan will try to protect her from me. But I can use that. She never has liked to do as she was told.  
  
My arms are reaching out  
  
Out across this canyon  
  
Ladrone's removal could also be used to further my position. I am the one Beka trusted to have her back when she 'liberated' him. She knew I would protect her.  
  
His workout complete Tyr showered and changed clothes. Taking one of his books he walked towards obs. deck planning to read. When at the corridor junction not ten meters away he saw Beka and *him* kiss and go different ways. Beka walking toward him while Ladrone followed the left corridor. As she passed him Tyr couldn't resist and grabbed her hand, halting Beka. His lips close to her ear Tyr whispered. "You will be an excellent mother, Rebecca." As he released her hand and continued walking along the corridor a slight shiver went down Beka Valentine's spine as something hunted flashed in her eyes, at the slight secret smile that touched Tyr's lips.  
  
The End 


	2. ch 2

The Eureka Maru sailed through eternal night. On autopilot for the hours between slip points. In her cabin Captain Rebecca Valentine lay fast asleep on the bunk taking the opportunity to rest while she could. The sensors were blind to the lone slipfighter as it approached.  
  
So don't you dare and try to walk away  
  
I've got my heart set on our wedding day  
  
The slight smile that graced Tyr's lips as the airlock opened would have sent Harper scampering from the room.  
  
'I've lost count of the number of times Beka has altered the security protocols trying to keep me out. She hides her annoyance at my bypassing her measures well.'  
  
Silently Tyr walked across the deck plates. His senses alert, if there had been anyone to see him they would have said he looked like a feral animal. Tyr's body language broadcast 'hunting predator'.  
  
'I should have known Beka would see my influence in Ladrone's demise. Our children will be truly superior. If she had gone to Dylan, he would have only delayed my plans.'  
  
I've got this vision of a girl in white  
  
Made my decision that it's you all right  
  
Weeks Earlier Andromeda Ascendant  
  
Beka Valentine strolled down the corridor, the crew hustling about performing repairs. Her thoughts swirled, jumbling, going in and out of focus with only one subject at their center, Tyr.  
  
'I never thought he would betray me. But to him its not is it. He just manipulated the situation for us to kill the Dragans.' Silently Beka stepped through the airlock into her sanctuary, her home. Her fingers danced across the control panel sealing all point of entry.  
  
"I feel like I could sleep for a week." Beka thought aloud. Automatically her body made its way to the captain's cabin. One step into the cabin and her eyes landed on a small ivory white cloth lying on her bunk. 'Silk' some abstract part of her mind identified as her hand touched the cloth. Gently she unwrapped the folds of cloth to reveal a silver helix band with sapphire inlays.  
  
And when I take your hand  
  
I'll watch my heart set sail  
  
Beka knew without asking which Pride the symbol on one of the links belonged too, Kodiak. Her fatigue vanished as her fight or flight instincts kicked in sending adrenaline coursing through her veins. Her racing footfalls not slowing as she entered the cockpit, leaping over the steps and flinging herself into the pilot's station. Her fingers flying over the controls, powering the engines and signaling for the bay doors to open. The Maru squeezed through the still opening doors as Beka fled into the vastness of space.  
  
I'll take my trembling fingers And I'll lift up your veil  
  
Tyr pulled the sheet down to Beka's waist, leaving her arms exposed. Her eyes opened as Tyr's fingers, barely touching, traced the shape of her lips. Their eyes remained locked as his fingers glided over her skin to the silver band encircling her left upper arm.  
  
"It is not like you to surrender so easily, Beka." Tyr stated, his eyes locked with hers. His fingers tracing the Kodiak symbol on the helix.  
  
"You know I lost this battle when you decided I belong to you." Defiance in her eyes and voice.  
  
"  
  
Then I'll take you home  
  
And with wild abandon  
  
Make love to you 


End file.
